Rockstar
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: When Edward leaves again Bella becomes a rock star. A vampire rock star. When they meet up again who will she choose when to vampires try to win her heart? EXB BX? T is case.
1. Chapter 1

**None of the songs belong to me. They belong to Avril Lavagne and Evvansconce. (spelling is horrible.) And I do not own any characters except Kalee, Alec, and Tim. **

"Bella, you'll do great." said Kalee encouragingly. I nodded and stepped onto the stage. "This first song is called "When you're gone." and it's dedicated to," I paused."E.C." I finished.

"_I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd need you there when I cried."_

I never thought I'd need a guy there when I cried.

"_And the days feel like years when I'm alone."_

It feels like years when I'm without you even thought it's only been seven months

"_And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side."_

Even though I didn't live with Charlie anymore the bed where he used to lie with me is made up.

"_When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Don't you see how much I need you right now"_

I watched as he walked away. Again. I wondered didn't he see that I needed him?

"_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missin you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missin too. When you're gone the words I need to hear, to always get me through the day, and make it okay, I miss you."_

Exactly.

"_I never felt this way before. Everything that I do reminds me of you."_

I never had a boyfriend so I never felt like this. I can't read, watch TV, or listen to music without thinking of him.

"_And the clothes you left they lie on the floor and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do."_

This time he left clothes. They still smell like him. I love the things that he does. Except leaving me.

"_When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Don't you see how much I need you right now. When you gone the pieces of my heart are missin you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missin too. When you're gone the words I need to hear, to always get me through the day, and make it okay, I miss you."_

"_We were meant for each other out here forever I know we were yeah."_

We were meant for each other. Forever literally.

"_All I ever wanted was for you to know, that everything I do I give my heart and soul into."_

I gave my soul into being with him.

_When you gone the pieces of my heart are missin you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missin too. When you're gone the words I need to hear, to always get me through the day, and make it okay, I miss you."_

I ended to cheers. I sang My immortal, happy ending, the best damn thing, naked (to Jacob Black), and ended with "is it enough?"

"_Sometimes I get so weird I even freak my self out. I laugh my self to sleep it's my lullaby."_

I do get weird a lot. I have a new lullaby even though I don't sleep.

_Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive _

I drive fast to remind myself of them.

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please _

Wasn't it enough to love him? Enough to live for him? He ripped my heart out. Wasn't it enough to die for him?

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive _

Is dating a vampire then becoming one living to the extreme?

I want to feel alive even though I'm dead.

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. _

_Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away _

I wanted him to let down his defenses and use no senses.

I didn't want to waste my life. Oh Well.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

I finished to applause and walked to my dressing room to sob tears that will never come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella that was great!" Kalee told me. "Thanks" I said. "But," she giggled. ", In happy ending that part where you say "it's not like we're dead" is not entirely true." I smiled at that. "Time to get into the limo." said Alec. Just then Tim came rushing in out of breathe even though he didn't need it. "There are some vampires here to see you Bella." he said. "Kay." I said. Tim left to get them. I sat down and waited. Tim came back looking worried. He said something to Kalee and Alec. They both looked worried too. "What?" I whined. "Nothing." said Tim. I rolled my eyes. "Okay well here thay are." said Tim. In walked five vampires. Two had blond hair, two had brown hair , and one had bronze hair. They looked at me with sad topaz eyes. "Oh dear God." I muttered. I turned to Tim and shot him a death glare. He looked sheepish. "What do you want?" I asked in an icy tone. "Bella is that you?" asked Alice. "No it's Jane Volturi." I said sarcastically. She flinched. Emmett came to give me a hug so I let him. He did nothing wrong. Alice thought she could too. She started forward but was blasted back. She hit the wall and slumped down. Everybody's eyes widened. Jasper ran over to her. "Bella?" asked Rosalie timidly. "What?" I hissed. She stared at me with wide eyes. Kalee growled at them. "This is all your fault she's like this!" she yelled at them. "Oh Dear Kalee." I crooned. "It's not Emmett's or Roaslie's or Jasper's fault." I said in sugary voice. "It's not their fault." I repeated. Alice looked up hurt in her eyes. Finally I looked at Edward.

**I need to know if Bella and Edward should get back together?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **don't own Twilight.** **Or Losing Grip. But I do own Daniel.**

He looked at me with wide eyes. Just then my manager came rushing in. "Bella! They are having a riot! They want one more song! Please just do it!" he yelled. "Fine." I said and pushed my way to the stage.

"So you guys want another song?" I yelled. They cheered back yes. "Kay." I yelled. "This is called Losing Grip." "It's dedicated to Edward.

"Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?"

does he know how he makes me feel? Guess not or he wouldn't have left.

"Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?"

I felt like he didn't care when he left. Which he didn't but still...

"Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided "

He left me to cry outside again. Then I decided..

"Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone "

Why should I care about him. He wasn't there when I was scared, being changed, i was alone. He needed to listen and stop being all macho. I was starting to trip and he wasn't there to catch me and now I'm alone. Besides my family but they don't count(lol)

" Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face ?"

Was I there to replace Tanya?

"you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided"

He used to love me but I was wrong.

" Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere"

He's back know but if he doesn't care about me then i don't care about him!

"Thank you." I called and went back to my dressing room.

"Bella, you are a really good singer." said Rosalie. I smirked and turned to her. She clasped her hands over her ears. "Am I? Well thank you Rosalie." They all stared at me.

**EmmettPOV**

My wife complemented Bella on her singing. It was good. Bella smirked and turned to Rose. Rosalie clasped her hands over her ears and cried out. "I am? Thank you Rosalie." she said. We all stared at her. What did she do? "Baby, what happened?" I asked. She glanced fearfully at Bella who was examining her nails with a small smile on her face. "It was horrible." she whispered. "All this screeching and crying." she shuddered. "Bella?" I whispered. She looked up. "What did you do to her?!" I roared and charged at her. She smiled and I was held still in air. "Silly Emmett. Do you think you can hurt me?" she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Why don't you ask my _family_ what they think about that idea hmmmm?" she said. We turned to them. Well except me. Bella smiled at me and looked at them. They grinned. "I wouldn't try Bella. She hurt a lot of people in the past." said the tallest one. They turned back to me. "Sorry Emmett but I guess you wife wasn't enough of an example. I do hate to do this, you were like a big brother, but you left me to so..." she smiled and I felt the whole process of going through my transformation again. She smiled and stopped the pain.

**BPOV **

I felt bad about Emmett but they need to learn. They all gaped at me. I smirked. "Bella what happened to you?" asked Carsile. I turned to him and glared. He shrunk back. "Don't worry I won't hurt _you." _I said. "What happened was you. You left me again and I got changed and I got my power and my love. Pain and singing. I got a new family and a new life. Thats what happened." "Bella who exactly are you mad at?" asked Carsile quietly. "Him, and Her." I said pointing at Edward and Alice. Alice looked defiant. I glared at her and she shrieked in pain. I grinned. Jasper rushed to he side. "Don't Jasper. " I warned. He ignored me and touched her. "I warned you Jasper." I said and unleashed my power on him too and now they were both screaming. I smiled broader. I heard someone clapping. I smiled as a man walked out. Well really a teenager.

He had black hair that was cut in an emo side thing (lol like Pete Wenz) and had topaz eyes. He was wearing a "Grateful Dead" (don't own them either) band T and skinny black jeans, and DC's. He was my new boyfriend.

"Well looks like Bella has found some new play things." he said laughing. "Oh no Daniel these are the _Cullens." _Alec smiling. Daniel however growled. "So which is the bastard who left you Bella?" he asked in a deadly voice. I ignored him and went over to my vanity. "That one." said Tim pointing to Emmett. "God No Tim. You are such a retard. It was that one." I said idly pointing to Edward. "So you're the scum who destroyed Bella's life." he said. "It wasn't worth much." I said laughing. "Still isn't." Dan was at my side in a second. "Bella how could you say that?" he demanded. "you have me, us! Isn't that good enough?" he asked looking into my eyes, hurt in his. I gasped. "Oh My God! I'm so sorry Daniel. And you guys. I didn't mean it that way." I said and gave him a hug. "It's okay he mumbled. "I'll make it up to you tonight." I whispered so only he could hear but apparently Edward read his mind because he snarled. I whipped around. "Don't you dare get angry Edward Cullen! You left me remember so what does it matter what I do!" I shrieked and unleashed all my power on him for one fraction of a second he felt all the pain in the whole world, physical and mental. More than two seconds would destroy someone with that kind of pain. My very special power. I had never used it before. Just then a human walked in and everything went to Hell.

**Sorry I haven't updated. Well read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight!**

He looked at us in our beauty, took in Alice and Jasper on the ground, everyones horrified faces (except me and my family's) and asked "ummm whats going on? We heard screaming." he asked. "Oh Hello John." I said. He blushed. I licked my lips. Then I walked over to him. He was just a kid, some guy who brought us "coffee", no one would miss him. "You know John I am really hungry." I said. The Cullens had hardly any time to figure out what I said before I sunk my teeth into his neck. I hadn't tasted human blood in so long and it tasted so good. When I was done I tossed the body to Alec and said, "Dispose of it." idly. He walked away. The Cullens looked at me in horror except Jasper. "Jasper," I asked crooning at him. "Don't you miss human blood. I could show you where to find some. No one will miss them." i said sweetly. As if in a trance he walked towards me but Alice pulled him back. He snapped out of it. He looked horrified. "Aw Alice you ruin everything." I fake pouted. She stared at me. "Bella we need to go soon, baby." said Daniel. Edward snarled. Daniel turned to him, "Shut up you bastard! You and your family made her like this and now she loves me so get over it!" he hissed. I smirked and let them glare at each other before saying, "Stop it Daniel, he's not worth it." and I pulled him away. Edward flinched when I said he wasn't worth it. Well I wasn't worth it to him either so go to Hell Edward. I thought and muttered the last part. Edward gaped at me. "We really must be off." I said sweetly. "So nice seeing you all." I said and swooped down and gave Edward and Alice kisses that stung, Emmett and Jasper hugs that hurt, and Rosalie a handshake that pinched, and Carsile a real hug, and climbed into my limo.

**What should happen? Bella is a evil little munchkin hehe! R and R and ideas are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight!**

We pulled away and Kalee said "Wow bells you really showed them!" I whipped around and glared at her and she flinched. "What did I say about calling me Bells?" I hissed. "Sorry." she muttered. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek lightly. She happily returned to being my best friend. She and Alec started to make out while Tim and his new girlfriend drove the limo. I started kissing Daniel but we were more subdued about it. It was more like a dance without bounds but not passing where they would be, the two leaders sharing everything, Daniel taking my pain (for Edward) and I his (his pain for my pain for Edward) When we arrived at the house we climbed out. It was a large brick mansion (lol large mansion??) with 22 rooms. Me and Daniel went to our room, Tim and his girlfriend to theirs,and Kalee and Alec to theirs. Tim's power was to muffle sound so...

In the morning we climbed into the limo and went to the recording studio. I was singing my song when I smelled _their_ smell. I stopped in the middle of my song and ripped of the equipment and pushed through the door. I found Tim in no time wrapped around his girlfriend. He looked up when I entered. "WHY ARE THEY HERE!?" I shrieked. "Who?" he asked. "Them!" I said. His eyes winded.

"Sorry you didn't see us come in." said a voice. I turned around to see Esme. I gaped and my eyes slid into slits. "What do you want?" I hissed taking in their appearance. "I didn't believe them when they said..well..about yesterday." she finished. She came forward to hug me and Alec and Tim made noises to stop her but she just looked at them until she was blasted back and fell to the floor screaming. "Believe them now Esme? I hissed. Jasper was in pain again so I calmed down. "Bella , honey calm down, your hurting me and that blond haired guy over there." said Daniel putting his arm around my waist. I sagged into his embrace and started crying. (without tears of course) Daniel put his arm around me then said, "Bella I think I should talk to them." I nodded so he led Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carsile, and Esme into the soundproof room. What had I done?

**EdwardPOV**

"Daniel" started to tell the story. I tried to read his mind but it was blocked.

"When you left her this red haired vampire found her, she almost killed her but we found her and made her a vampire and killed the other one. She came to live with us and one day at a talent show she was singing for laughs and a record producer found her. So with her great voice, beauty, and whatnot she got a deal and here we are." he said finishing. "And her power?" asked Alice. "She got It, I suppose, because _he_," he said sneering at me, "put her in so much pain. It's very particular. It's like hunting. When she gets mad it's like another Bella. She lets her anger take over. She can't think straight. She hurt me once because she can't comprehend whats she is doing. It's scary sometimes." he said. "So does she hate us?" asked Emmett. "I don't think so but you all put her so much pain. The only one she does not feel hurt by is you," he said pointing at Carsile. "She talks so highly of you. "He works in a _hospital_ Daniel! Where blood is! And he's so smart!" he said laughing. Carsile beamed and Jasper started jumping up and down in his seat. ( a little OOC but get over it) "So you and her...?" asked Esme. "Yes?" he asked. "So you two are together?" "Uh-Huh." he answered. I searched his mind and he let slip a little picture of Bella in some skimpy lingerie. He smirked when I blanched. "You shouldn't pry Edward." he whispered.

We walked back out to Bella who was starting on a new cd.

"Do the dedication Bell." said Kalee.

"This is dedicated to Rosalie." said Bella. Rose gasped.

**BPOV**

"All that I did was walk over  
Start off by shaking your hands  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight"

_All I did was shake her hand or whatever but you still hated me._

"Oh, yeah, yeah  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you"

_I wanted to know her, I wanted to show her humans were okay._

"You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away"

_If she had her way I would be gone. She shut me out. She didn't know me._

" No, I just don't understand why  
you won't talk to me  
It's hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing  
Don't talk words against me  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you "

_It hurt why I did nothing but still she hates me._

"Make me go away

I tried to belong  
It didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
Its been so long  
I'll write this song  
If that's what it take"

_I tried to belong it didn't seem wrong, it's been so long and now she hates me more! I'll write this song if I have to to make it up to her._

You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

I finished and walked out to see Rosalie sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight**

**RPOV  
**_I can't believe she would write a song about me! I was so mean to her she wrote a song about me! _I started sobbing. Just then Bella came out and took in the situation.

**EPOV  
**Rose started sobbing and Bella finished the song and came out and looked at us. Me standing with my hand on Esme's shoulder who was still in shock. Carsile was talking to Daniel about her "problem", Emmett was trying to comfort Rose and Alice was trying to calm down Jasper who was going bonkers (had to do that) with all the emotions. Her face crumpled and she went to over to the girl, Kalee I think it was, and she gave her a hug.

**APOV**

I was trying to comfort poor Jazzie who was in pain from all the feelings. Then I saw Bella give her new best friend a hug. She never hugged me. Grrrr they took my Barbie. I growled and everyone looked at me. "Looks like you got a new bff." I said to Bella, pain laced in my words. Daniel looked incredulous and opened his mouth to speak. Bella looked surprised but held up her hand to stop Daniel." Alice, i believe you left _me."_ she said. Oh. Yeah. Whoops. Daniel rolled his eyes. Bella took a deep unneeded breath and stood up.

"I am so sorry for causing you all pain but as I'm sure Daniel has no doubt told you, I can't help it when I get angry but I'm not defending myself or anything, but I'm sorry." she finished and sat down. "It's okay Bella." said Esme and was soon followed by me, Jasper, Emmett, Carsile, and Rosalie. Edward still hadn't spoken. Bella went over to him and looked at him a second. His eyes widened and I thought she had hurt him, but she gave him a hug and he hugged her back fiercely. What did Bella do to Edward?

**EPOV**

She apologized and everyone accepted. I was still in shock. I had never seen _my _Bella so...evil. She walked over to me and looked in my eyes. I gasped. I could see her mind. I saw that she loved me and Daniel but me more. Daniel was just a distraction. I saw that she was horrified by what she did and scared. I realized that she had never let anyone read her mind before and I had a HUGE privilege to be able to do so. She was trusting me with her deepest secret. She loved _me._

**Sorry I know a lot of you liked Daniel but Edward and Bella WILL NOT get together so easily I promise you that. Rocky at the beginning/middle and smooth at the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight, afi's miss murder but i do own my people. Yeah i got ppl.**

**BPOV**

I let Edward see inside my head. I had never let anyone do that before. It was one of my powers I guess. Anyway I wanted to be with him but could I? First off there's Dan and second I can't trust Edward right now. I just can't.

"We need to go now." I said sadly. Then I said something to Edward in my head. _We will be together soon._ But there was a third problem bigger than the other two. I didn't know if he would let me be with Edward or not. Daniel's power was very scary.

I was laying on our bed looking at the ceiling when my phone rang. It was Daniel. I gulped. I flipped open the phone.

"Bella?" he immediately asked. I rolled my eyes. Who did he think it was?

"No." I said putting on a husky voice, "It's Jane." I said. "Bella!" he yelled.

"Who do you think it was Dan?" I asked laughing.

"Bella we need to talk." he said.

"About what?" I asked. He sighed.

"Bella you know what. Do you love him or me?" he asked.

Oh God. What was I going to say? Daniel had a very scary power. Daniel could control the elements and if I wanted to be with Edward who knows what Daniel would do.

"Daniel I really don't want to talk about this right now." I said.

"Bella your not answering my question." he said dangerously. Then I got mad.

"I don't know Daniel! I can't tell by just one hour who I love more and defiantly not over the phone!" I yelled. I heard him growl.

"Bella when I get home we _will _talk." he said and snapped the phone shut.

I sighed and laid back down.

Me and Daniel had a long talk.

"_Bella, who do you love?" asked Daniel. "Daniel I love both of you differently. He was my first love and I still love him but you healed me and I love you too. _

"_Bella who do you want to be with?" he asked. He sighed. "Bella if you are afraid to answer I can assure you I will not be mad. Why would I want to be with someone that does not love me?"_

"_Daniel I really do not know now." I said and walked away._

I didn't know who I wanted I really didn't. But I had to decide soon. Very soon for I knew Edward nor Daniel would not wait long.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight nor the song Emotional**

I was still thinking about Edward and Daniel when my stupid manager poked his fat face around the door, a cigar clamped in his teeth.

"Bella, you need to do your song Emotional." he said puffing out smoke. I grimaced but followed him to the studio and walked in. We arranged all the stuff and I started singing.

"This is to Edward." I said and started.

"Sometimes I get emotional  
Sometimes I do some stupid things  
Sometimes I say what I should just keep inside "

_sometimes I say what I should have kept inside but I can't help it_

"Sometimes I'm sad about everything  
Sometimes I'm mad and break some things  
Sorry times 10 but you just got in the way _"_

_Sometimes I am so sad about Edward then mad and I was sorry that I yelled at Dan sometimes but he got in the way_

"Don't give up now running away  
I won't hurt you sometimes I'm just a pain  
And that's the way it is  
That's just the way I am"

_I didn't want Edward to leave me and I would ever hurt him, he can't say the same about me_

"Sometimes I feel like crying  
Laying down and dying  
That's when I need you  
Laughing's always easy, but sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel emotional"

_I want to just die again for real sometimes and thats when I need Edward and that scares me. Laughing was always easy with him before...I was scared he would leave and he did._

"You say I'm just impossible  
Totally unpredictable  
I'm just a girl get use to it  
No big deal  
You can't change me why would you try?  
I'm no angel but I can make you smile  
And that's the way it is  
That's just the way I am "

_I was just a girl. He would change me, couldn't even. I wasn't and angel like him and his kind but I used to be able to make him smile. _

"Sometimes I feel like crying  
Laying down and dying  
That's when I need you  
Laughing's always easy but, sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel emotional _"_

"Don't give up  
I won't hurt you  
Oh, sometimes I'm just a pain  
And that's the way it is  
That's just the way I am _"_

_I wish he would say that to me. That he wouldn't hurt me. But he hasn't. Didn't. But he did hurt me_

"That's when I need you  
Laughing's always easy but, sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel oh yeah  
That's when I need you  
Sometimes I get emotional _"_

That's just the way I am

"Sometimes I feel like crying  
Laying down and dying  
That's when I need you  
Laughing's always easy but sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel emotional"

I finished the song and almost started dry sobbing. I walked out of the room into a cold hard chest and looked up to see Edward looking very very sad.

"Bella. I had no idea I hurt you so much." he whispered. I wanted to say it was alright. That I forgave him and I loved him. But I couldn't because I didn't.

"Well now you do Edward." I whispered and left. I promptly broke down sobbing.

I was so confused. Edward or Daniel? Forgive Edward or not? Why must my existence be so hard!? I needed to choose soon because I realized Edward might wait but Daniel was not patient. And when he was mad... I needed to choose soon. Or else someone else would choose for me. No matter what Daniel said about not being mad I knew he would get mad if I kept him waiting. And he could be very, very dangerous. To everyone.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway...Edward or Daniel? I thought the song described Bella and Edward so much! Anyway RxR!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is not an update but I can not update for a bit since they are shutting off my power for a bit! Jerks! This goes for all my stories. But I think I can update later today.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight. Or Sweeney Todd.**

After I left the studio and came home I wished I hadn't. I had nothing to do so therefore spent my whole time thinking about who I should choose. I loved Daniel and I loved Edward, but who did I love more? I knew the answer but I didn't want to admit it. Then I had an idea. What if I gave them a test? Whoever did it the best I would choose. I needed to make the test to reflect how much they loved me. I needed help on this. Who to call. Oh I know!

**10 minutes later at Bella's house**

The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it. I opened it and gave the person a big hug.

"I'm so glad you came Emmett!" I said. He grinned.

"I am smarter than they give me credit for." he said pouting. I laughed and dragged him into the living room. I explained the plan to him and agreed quickly. I pulled out a notebook.

"Okay lets get started!"

Finally after two hours of planning we were done. I looked at the page of planning that reflected our plan. Here was the plan,

I would spend one day with each of them. I would ask to see the other one, whoever tried to stop me lost, if they both tried to stop me, well I guess I was single.

"I'll start with Daniel." I said. I called him on his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hi! I was wondering since we haven't had much time together we could spend the day together." I asked.

"Sure! I'll be over in 10 minutes." he said and hung up. Next to call Edward.

I called and he answered.

"Hello?" he sounded tired and sad.

"Hello Edward." I said.

"Bella?" he asked his voice lighting up.

"I was wondering if maybe we could hang out and maybe catch up?" I asked.

"Yea! I mean of course, when do you want to hang out?" he asked.

"Oh maybe tomorrow morning." I asked. He agreed and we hung up. I grinned at Emmett and he grinned back. Here we go. (**I will give you Daniels test just cuz I haven't updated in so long)**

Me and Daniel were watching Sweeney Todd (love that movie) when I asked.

"Daniel, I really want to see Edward." I said. He stopped the movie.

"What?" he asked quietly but there was barley suppressed anger in his voice.

"I miss him." I said standing up but Daniel grabbed me and pulled me down.

"He hurt you Bella! You are not going to get hurt again." he said. I sighed and agreed.

Well we know who is out.

**Sorry for not updating but I was soo busy! I know this wasn't a big chapter but I needed to explain what she was doing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight. **

"Edward I need Daniel." I said. He sighed and looked so depressed. I waited for his answer.

"Of Course." he said. I screamed and hugged him, then kissed him, then sat down. I have never seen someone look more confused. I explained the plan and he chuckled.

"Are you sure you want me?" he asked. I nodded.

"Forever Edward. You rock my world. You are my rock star."

**The End!**

**Sad I know. There ya go! Probably not a sequel but you never know!**


End file.
